


That Infamous McDuck Temper

by galoots



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galoots/pseuds/galoots
Summary: Huey throws a tantrum when he's overwhelmed by a task and Scrooge swoops in to save the day as Uncle of the Year.





	That Infamous McDuck Temper

           “Uh oh.” Huey was angrily banging the ground with his fists, a loud _wak_ of fury punctuating each contact between fist and ground. Dewey frowned. “I think Huey snapped.”

            The kids had been building gingerbread houses as a fun holiday activity. No matter how hard he had tried, however, Huey couldn’t get his to hold together. While everyone else built pretty gumdrop accented cottages with candy cane wickets, all Huey could manage was a sad, crumbling lump of gingerbread and hands covered with sticky frosting. _It’s not fair,_ he’d thought, _I should be good at this. I should at least be able to build one freakin’ house!_ Each successive attempt and its subsequent failure heightened his sense of frustration. Finally, Huey could no longer take it, and with a clenched fist he smashed his pathetic attempt to pieces.

            Webby had offered to help him build a new one. Louie told him not to sweat it—suggesting they all watch a movie instead. Dewey did his best to make his older brother laugh by acting the clown. He even thought about smashing his _own_ house to make Huey feel better. But once the switch had been flipped, there was no stopping the tumultuous force of Huey’s tantrum.

            “What do we do?” Webby wrung her hands nervously, she wasn’t used to seeing Huey act like this.

            “Usually we get Unca’ Donald to calm him down.” Dewey replied.

            “But Unca’ Donald isn’t _here,”_ retorted Louie. He was off at a job interview, and the kids were at a loss for what to do.

 

* * *

 

           

           Scrooge had heard a commotion far off in the distance. He could easily recognize the sounds of a scuffle and set off to investigate. He followed the angry squawks of an upset duckling to their source, ready to break up a fight. The kids usually got along so well, but even siblings squabble; no matter how close they may be. The scene that awaited him, however, was not what he was expecting. Huey, in the midst of a full-blown tantrum, struck him with a keen sense of deja-vu. Huey was the spitting image of Donald in his youth, and Scrooge in his own far off childhood. “What happened?”

            The kids filled him in the best they could. It was the curse of the McDuck family: explosive tempers that obstructed their clan’s usual virtues of frugality, bravery, and a lust for treasure. Scrooge decided to try a technique that had always worked on Donald when he was a wee tyke. He walked over to Huey and seized him in a big bear hug, squeezing the lad firmly, enough to apply pressure but not cause pain. Slowly, Huey’s angry quacks and unruly fists began to calm. After a moment, the boy’s hands fell limply to his side and Scrooge placed the boy down. With hands on the boy’s shoulders, Scrooge looked at him with sympathy. “Need a moment?” Huey nodded, rubbing angry tears from his eyes.

            “Kids, why don’t you run off and find Beakley to fix you all lunch.” The kids glanced at each other hesitantly, wanting to comply, but afraid to leave Huey alone. Scrooge smiled at them. “It’s alright, I’ve got this under control.”

            Webby, Dewey, and Louie scampered off as Scrooge led Huey by the hand to the parlor room. Sitting down in his favorite rocking chair, Scrooge picked up the duckling and placed him on his knee. “Let’s sit here nice and quiet for a while, ok?” He felt Huey nod against his chest, wet spots forming on his broadcloth coat. Scrooge rocked back and forth methodically while rubbing Huey’s back with a circular motion. They sat like that, silently, allowing Huey a chance to vent his frustration. When the boy had calmed, Scrooge told him simply: “Don’t feel bad about feeling bad. Take all the time you need.”

            Huey sniffled, “My head hurts.”

            “I’ll go get you a cold compress and a glass of water.” The boy hopped off his knee and moved over to the couch to lie down. When Scrooge returned, he helped Huey lean up to drink the water before laying him back down. He put the cold compress over his forehead.

            “Thank you, Uncle Scrooge.”

            “No problem, lad.” Squeezing his hand reassuringly. “I have a treat for you. Open your mouth.” Scrooge unwrapped the foil of a chocolate kiss and popped it into the boy’s awaiting beak. Huey let the sweet chocolate melt on his tongue. He felt better, but totally exhausted. Poor thing. Tuckered himself right out.

When Huey had dropped off to sleep, Scrooge covered him with the throw blanket lying across the couch’s back and gently tucked him in. He removed the compress from his eyes and walked over to flip the lights off. He’d let him rest for a spell.

 

* * *

 

            Scrooge welcomed Donald as he walked in the door. “How’d the interview go, nephew?”

            “Alright, I s’pose. We’ll have to wait and see if I hear back from them.”

            Scrooge straightened Donald already too neat tie. “Well, you look very handsome in your suit. They’d be fools not to hire you.”

            Donald chuckled lightly, “Maybe I’ll apply for a modeling position next.”

            “You know, you could always come back and work for me, lad. If… you wanted.”

            Donald cleared his throat, anxious to change the subject. “How was everything on the home front while I was gone?”

            Scrooge did his best not to feel the pang of disappointment when Donald breezed past his offer. “Just fine. Huey was in a black mood earlier. He’s sleeping it off. The rest of the wee ones are playing in the living room.”

            Donald’s eyes widened. “Is Huey ok? Where is he?”

            “He’s quite alright, Donald. Calm yourself. I took care of it.” His nephew looked at him uncertainly. “Believe me, I know how to handle an angry duckling. I raised you after all.”

            “Yeah… yeah, I guess you did, didn’t you?” Donald shifted slightly. “Ok, I’m going to go change out of my work clothes then.” He started for the doorway, but Scrooge’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

            “Wait, one thing before you go.” Turning around to look at his uncle, Donald was caught off guard by a sudden hug. Slowly, cautiously, Donald returned the hug. When they parted, Scrooge smiled at him.

            “When you’re done changing let’s share a cup of tea and play a round of chess. It’s been a while.”

            It had. Donald nodded and smiled. If the old skinflint missed him this much after a few hour’s absence, then maybe he ought to leave the house more.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me, sir. That's my emotional support uncle.


End file.
